Defeating Fate
by Vapor2008
Summary: The battle raged on. Camlann's plain had been turned red. Her ground forever stained with the blood of the thousands slaughtered. Does Merlin have what it takes to protect all he has fought for? Can he break the circle of Arthur's Fate?


**Right off the bat, I don't own this show**.

**Anyway, hi! A couple of things before you start this. I believe fate and destiny are two different things. Fate is what is always meant to happen, no matter what. Destiny is what should happen should someone chose to embrace it and make the right decisions within it. That's just how I see it and is therefore how the story is written.**

**Also, I keep reading things where people are convinced Arthur is going to die at the end of this series, and I don't get it. Yes, Arthur dies at Camlann in the legend, but let's visit that legend for a second, shall we? In the legend, Arthur is 15 when he becomes king and never spent any real time with Uther. Nimueh is Merlin's downfall, Morgan Le Fey (Morgana) and Arthur are the parents of Mordred, Merlin isn't a young man, the sword in the stone is NOT Excalibur, Guinevere and Lancelot don't have an affair until after she and Arthur marry, and Lancelot doesn't die. So, can you see how well the show is holding to legend? I think it's safe to at least hope the end of the show and the end of the legend don't quite match up either.**

**So, this story came about as my idea of what the end could be like if they don't hold to Arthur dying at Camlann. Hope you enjoy. :)**

The battle raged on. Camlann's plain had been turned red. Her ground forever stained with the blood of the thousands slaughtered. Each side was rapidly losing numbers. It was plain to all that the end was fast approaching. No one could see how drastically that end was going to alter their lives however. None, not even the greatest players, could predict what was to unfold when fate and destiny clashed.

The battle raged on. It almost looked as though not much had changed in the precious time Merlin had been fighting Morgana, defeating her forever, but the number of bodies on the ground betrayed how much change had happened. His eyes scanned the field before him. This was all so wrong. His magic churned inside him, begging to be allowed to fix what he had wrought, but he kept it reigned in, searching for where it was needed the most.

The battle raged on and it was all his fault. If he had helped Morgana, guided her when she first realized what she was, she wouldn't have needed to turn to Morgause. If he had only been there for her. If he had allowed Mordred to die as a boy, Arthur's life wouldn't be in grave danger at the moment. If he had only listened to Kilgarrah, none of this would be happening.

The battle raged on and his eyes finally landed on Arthur. Excalibur flashing in the sun as it's wielder was in his final battle for life. Merlin's eyes widened as Mordred and Arthur fought desperately. This was it. This was the end. Merlin ran. He ran towards the duo, praying to whoever would listen this wasn't the end. Mordred's sword raised in what was sure to be the final blow, the blow that would end Albion before it ever truly got started, the blow that would snuff out the life of a young king who had yet to achieve his dreams. Merlin's magic reacted. There was no time to think, his eyes blazed a deeper gold than ever before and Mordred was flying through the air, his body landing awkwardly as his neck was snapped on impact.

Time froze. Merlin felt the air stirring, shifting. Fate and destiny had clashed; and destiny had prevailed. Everything had led up to this moment. Fate had been closing in and destiny had been racing to meet it and it was all over in a second. The biggest, most dreaded moment of his life was over before he could blink.

His gaze shifted to Arthur and time started again. Arthur was staring at him. He had seen. He made no move though. The remaining fighters slowly stopped as they realized what had just happened, as they realized Morgana was nowhere to be found. The men of her army realized they had no leader anymore. Some, being wise, realized that they hardly stood a chance against the Knights of Camelot with no leadership and surrendered. The rest insisted on going down with honor and their wish was quickly granted them.

Still, Arthur made no move. His gaze never left Merlin. The two friends simply stood. Aware and yet unaware of what was happening around them. Finally, after what seemed ages, Arthur moved. Merlin tensed slightly as Arthur stopped in front of him.

'You have magic.'

There was no accusation, no anger, no sadness in Arthur's voice; just the sound of someone who had discovered a factual simplicity and Merlin did not hesitate to respond.

'I was born with it.'

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion before a small smile graced his features.

'It's always been you.'

Merlin choked back the tears at the sound of pure wonder in Arthur's voice, at the awe that filled his voice, at the way his body relaxed.

'Yes.'

And that was it. No more was said between them about it as they began the task of reshaping Camelot after such a devastating battle. Merlin knew the next day would bring questions and conversations that were long overdue, but he couldn't help but feel free. Somehow, in the course of a second, he had achieved the impossible. Perhaps that made sense though, as he himself was always considered impossible.

Fate was supposed to be stronger than destiny. His destiny to protect Arthur should have lost to Arthur's fate to die at Mordred's hand. Maybe it had been the other way around. Maybe it had always been his fate to protect Arthur from Mordred's destiny. Whatever had happened; Camelot was okay, Arthur was alive, and Merlin was free of the burden of his secret.

The air settled and Merlin smiled.

**It be great if you'd leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen and what you thought of my theory. :)**


End file.
